Yellow Rose, My Feeling
by Kyouka Setsura
Summary: Kuroko express his feeling, emotion through flower, yellow rose, to be exact. mention of betrayal and sadistic Kise. sadistic Kuroko. AkaKuro. happy AkaKuro day!


**This is another fic from me, another AU theme. This time would be more realistic than Angel and Demon though (I think). I still want to do Vampire based story since I still cannot release my desire of becoming a vampire (please spare me...I'm just kidding). But I could ensure you all that this story doesen't have any of those blood sucking creature in here. Just some one-shot that I feel like writing**

**Pairing :AkaKuro (Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya)**

**Warning :Unbeta'd and probably some grammar mistake **

**Theme :Model AU**

**Kuroko : Freelancer clothes designer. Famous but only a selected few has saw his face. Usually make woman clothes. Goes by the name "Kuro Mikako"**

**Akashi : Most popular model from Teikou Agency. His stage name is "Sei". Popular because of his piercing red eyes. His golden eyes usually hidden, as Akashi always use an contact lens on his right eye**

**Disclaimer :KnB is not mine, but the plot is mine. mention of sadistic Kise  
**

**"Dialogues"**

**'Monologues'**

* * *

_~Yellow rose, My feeling~_

"The designer for this project is Kuro Mikako"A girl with short brown hair said. Some of them looked surprised. Some only chattered one after another. Their voices seems echoing in the meeting room

"As you all know,Mikako-san is very talented. But she wanted to keep a low profile, so she never shows her face in the public. Her design is very fashionable yet elegant. It is highly recomended. Especially for this winter season theme. How is it, everyone?"The brown haired girl ask

"Teikou Agency has no objection, Riko-san. If it's her, I'm sure she can bring out the charm of the model and create a perfect design for our model. But, Isn't she a woman only designer?we have one male models for this theme"The man sit in the middle, said

"No worries, Nijimura-san. She also can do male clothes. She just never published it."The girl,Aida Riko said with confidence.

"Okay then. We have a deal"Nijimura said while outstretched his hand. Riko then shake it. She handed out a paper and ask Nijimura to sign it.

"Thank you, Nijimura-san. I hope that we can work together again in the future"Riko said after Nijimura done signing the paper. They both shake hand again. Then Nijimura go out from the meeting room. Followed by all the people in it. Leaving only Riko with a man with glassess and black hair

"Yosh!we finished the contract with Teikou!we need to celebrate this, Hyuuga-kun!"Riko shouted while smiling

"Now...We still need to convince Kuroko to make a man clothes design, Riko"Hyuuga Junpei said

"Hmmm...that's true. Well, he could do it. I have seen his sketch book full of man's clothes design."Riko said. Still smiling

"That's not the problem!the problem is, you said that he is going to be the designer for this project wihout asking his permission! He is a freelancer!we cannot force him to suddenly make a design for us! And the time limit is only four month! four man clothes design and eight women clothes is too much!"Hyuuga said, practically shouted at the brunette

"Hehehe...I'm sure he can do it.."Riko said while smiling slyly

"Riko...There goes your sly smirk. Let's go!we need to inform Kuroko"Hyuuga said while going out from the meeting room. Followed by Riko

**Place :Outside Kuroko Family's house**

**Time :16.36**

BEEEPP...BEEEPP

"Kuroko-kun, you're in?"Riko shouted while ringing the bell. Not long, the door opened. Revealing a teal haired man. About 20 years old. Sipping a beverage that Riko know as Vanilla Milkshake, His favourites

"Riko-san, Hyuuga-san. Please come in"Kuroko said while giving them a way.

"Thank's for having us over. Kuroko.."Hyuuga said while taking off his shoes. They all come inside. Riko and Hyuuga sitting in the couch, again being amazed by the clean house. Kuroko live alone in his big house. His parents died in plane accident. The house is very clean. No dust could be seen and yellow rainflower decorate this big house

"Then...What job did you have for me, Riko-san?"ask Kuroko bluntly

"Ehehe...well, this job is the one that you cannot refuse, because-

"You already make a contract. If I'm not wrong, your meeting partner today is from Teikou agency right?Congratulation. Then, how many clothes should I make and the deadline is?"Kuroko said monotonously

"The deadline is in four month. And eight women clothes design"Riko explained. A bit trembling

"Hmmm...if it's eight, I could finish it in one and half a month. Approximately two month. Is that allright?"Kuroko asked

"Well...It's allright. But.."

"But?"

"You also need to make four man clothes design"Riko said. Earning a surprised look from Kuroko that immidiately turned back to his blank face again

"Riko-san. You know my term right?I cannot make a male clothes."Kuroko said carefully

"Kuroko-kun!please!I know you can make a male clothes! You even have a sketch book full of it!"Riko said while begging

"Y...You look at it?Riko-san, that is my private book. I should have told you not to open it. Riko-san, You cannot force me. You know I cannot make a male clothes. Please, go...I will do the female one, but I'm sorry. I cannot do the male one"Kuroko said while bowing

"But why?!You can do it Kuroko-kun! Our client is Teikou! The most popular model agency!you cannot back down on this one!Please...I beg you,Kuroko-kun. I swear I never ask you to do male clothes again. Just please...this once."Riko said while begging. Her eye begin tearing up

"Riko-san...Please don't cry. I still cannot make a male clothes, I'm sorry"Kuroko said while giving her a tissue

"Kuroko-kun...how about meeting your model then...your model only one man. And he is quite popular. Please...just try and meet them. If you want it, we could make you meet your women model too!please Kuroko-kun...Just this once"Riko said. Hyuuga start to comfort her since she is in the edge of crying

"Hhhh...only the model then. I also need to see my model to make my design too. When can I meet them?"Ask Kuroko. Sympathy is the emotion that shown in his usual poker face

"How about tomorrow? At 7pm in Luna Resto?"Hyuuga answered instead of Riko

"Okay then...I could go there after my work"Kuroko said while straining a smile

"Thank you, Kuroko-kun...Thank you."Riko said while bowing. Kuroko ask her to lift her head and ask Hyuuga to go home. Seeing as there are nothing to discuss anymore and Riko's condition is quite bad so Hyuuga immidiately take the offer and go out from Kuroko's house, leaving a data about the theme of the design. After five minutes standing outside while bidding goodbye. Kuroko then return inside his house and immidiately closed the door. Sliding down, he begin to cry silently

'I don't want that to happen again'

**Place :Hideaki Primary School, Teacher's Office**

**Time :17.00**

"Good work,Kuroko"Red haired man with weird eyebrow said. Giving Kuroko his favourite vanilla milkshake

"Good work too, Kagami-kun. Thank you for the drink"Kuroko said while bowing. Then start to drink the vanilla milkshake

"Hey Kuroko...want to go out somewhere?you know...for dinner?"Kagami ask while blushing a little

"Thank you for the offer Kagami-kun. But I'm afraid that I have to politely decline that offer. I have a schedule for tonight, and probably for the rest of four month"Kuroko said while packing his thing

"Oh...is that so?then, another time"Kagami said. A dissapointment could be heard in his tone

"I'm sorry,Kagami-kun. Then if you excuse me"Kuroko said while bowing then go

**Place :Main Road, No specific place**

**Time :17.10**

'I still have time before the meeting time. Should I check the photoshoot of my clothes before going there?'Kuroko think while walking. But,because he is too deep in thought, he didn't realize that he walking towards a high speed bus

"WATCH OUT!"Scream someone. Without warning, the person that yelled at Kuroko immidiately pull Kuroko to the sideway.

"Ah..."was the word that Kuroko could said.

"Are you an idiot!?You could have died right there!How about use those eyes of yours to look around!?"the man that saved Kuroko shouted

"Ah...Yes, I'm sorry. Thank you very much for saving me"Kuroko immidiately bow to his savior

"You're welcome. Be careful next time"The man said. He had a red hair, crimson sharp eyes and a glasses.

"Ah...My milkshake. Your clothes.."Kuroko said while looking at the splattered milkshake at his hand and on that person's clothes

"I'm sorry!"Kuroko immidiately said. Bowing again

"No..It's allright. I just buy a new one"That person said with a frown

"I pay then. Where is your usual shoping place?I accompany you"Kuroko said

"No need"

"Please!I insist! Think of it as my token of apology and thanks"

"Okay then...why don't we just go to the nearest shop in here?I have a few appointment to go and I don't have time to relax"

"All right. I know a good boutique around here"

"And, what's your name?I'm Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Akashi"

**Place :Cassandra Male Wear**

**Time :17.30**

"Hmm...a quite good shop"Akashi said. Judging the shop quality

"Welcome!What kind of clothes would you like to buy?"The shopkeeper said happily

"Hmm...a business suit."Akashi said as he look around. The shopkeeper eyes immidiately lit up and search for a business suit. After a while, the shopkeeper come back with a black business suit.

"Then I take this.."Akashi said

"Wait. Please try it on first, Akashi-kun. it's not going to take a time"Kuroko said. Eyes look like a puppy dog

"Okay"Akashi then go into the dressing room. And not more than one minute, he already finished.

"Hmm...Just like what I guess"Kuroko said then go. Making Akashi puzzled. Just when he close the door again, Kuroko come back with a white dress shirt, dark blue tie, and Black shoes

"Please try these on"Kuroko said while shoving Akashi the said clothes. Akashi just follow what the blue head want. One minute passed and a voice could be heard from inside the dressing room

"How?..."Akashi said from inside the dressing room

"Akashi-kun?how is it?"Kuroko ask. And the door open, revealing Akashi. But much more gorgeus than in the shirt before. The white shirt making his tie look noticeable. making his red eyes with glasses and red hair look perfect with the clothes color and making the hair not standing out

"Hmm...this is perfect. Now, let's pay it"Kuroko said while walking towards the cashier. Pay the clothes and start to walk away from the shop

"You have a good fashion sense"Akashi said

"And you have a good face. Are you a model?"Kuroko ask

"Yes I am. Do you never see me?"

"I'm sorry, but I rarely watch a TV and read model magazine"

"Hmm...You're an interesting person. Be it your talent and you as a person. Say, how about you becoming my fashion coordinator?I'm sure that you could do it. My last fashion coordinator run away."Akashi offered

"Thank you, but no thank you. I already have a job and I like it. Also I didn't like the idea of being a fashion coordinator, for male model that is"Kuroko said. Eyes immidiately look down. Even with his poker face, sadness is something that Akashi didn't miss

"What is your job?"Akashi ask

"Kindergarten teacher"

"Ohh...Waste of talent. I wonder why is someone with a good fashion sense like you become a kindergarten teacher"

Feeling that Akashi started to pry to much information, Kuroko then say "Akashi-kun, you're prying to much. Didn't you said that you're having an appointment after this?"

"I can just cancel them. Right now, I'm more interested in you"Akashi said, while smiling slyly

"That can't do, Akashi-kun. You are a model. And you need to be a proffesional so that agency and product always making you their icon"Kuroko explained

"Hmm...well then, as your wish I will dissapear from your sight. I believe that near the future, our path will cross again. See you later, _Tetsuya_"Akashi said while walking away. Waving his hands

'My first name!he called me by my first name. What is wrong with him...I never seen a model like him before'Kuroko think while walking away

**Place :Lilith Photo Studio**

**Time :18.20**

"Excuse me..."Kuroko said, surprising the girl in the desk with a plate saying 'Information Desk'. His lack of presence always make him invisible, after all

"Y...yes, what can I help you with?"The girl stuttered

"Where is Lilith-san right now?"Ask Kuroko

"Li...Lilith-san right?she's in the middle of photoshooting Momoi-san for magazine 'PIXIE'. She is in the main hall. U..umm...who are you?"The girl ask. A little fear could be seen

"Ah...are you new here?"Kuroko ask her back

"Yes...I'm new here. I just arrive here two days ago"The girl explained

"That explain why you don't know me. Then...pleased to meet you. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Although Lilith-san preffered to call me by my other name, Kuro Mikako."Kuroko explained while outstretching his hands

"Ku...Kuro Mikako!That famous female wear designer?Ohh!I...I'm Tsukinami Yuka. I'm your fans!your design is always very cute and elegant. All the girl in my university really like your clothes!"Yuka said.

"Thank you very much, Tsukinami-san. I have something for you. It's not much, but please think of this as our greeting present"Kuroko said while opening his bag. Giving her a piece of paper, with a clothes design on it

"D...Design!Kuro Mikako original design!Oh my!T...this is the happiest time in my life!Thank you Mikako-san!let me show you to the main hall, Mikako-sama!"Yuka said while start to jump around

"No...It's allright. I already know the way."Kuroko said then start to go away leaving the girl alone in her own happy world. Kuroko then started to walk over a familliar road, then arriving at one big room/hall. Loud voices could be heard from inside. Kuroko open the door and approach a certain person that right now is looking through the photo she had just taken in her laptop

"Good evening, Lilith-san"Kuroko said while bowing. Startling the blonde haired girl. Although she calmed immidiately after seeing Kuroko's face

"Ah, Mikako-kun!Good timing!I'm just done photoshooting Satsuki-chan. As always, your clothes is very good. Did you already meet Tsukinami?she said she is your fan"The girl, Lilith Sky said

"Yes I already meet her. She's seems so happy knowing me. She even refer me as 'Mikako-sama'."Kuroko said. Face impassive as ever

"Hmm...then, are you going to pick up Satsuki-chan?I heard that you're going to work with her again"

"Work with her?did she's also my model for winter season photoshoot?"

"Seems so...You don't know?Satsuki-chan herself told me that. Anyway, while waiting for her , how about looking at the result of the photoshoot?"

"Sure."Kuroko answered

'I forgot to read the file Hyuuga-kun and Riko-san left behind.'Kuroko think to himself and make a mental note to read it when he get home.

Kuroko then sit beside Lilith and begin to look at the amazing photo she had just taken. Momoi in every angle, revealing her cute face and perfect clothes. About ten to fifteen photos is the one that Kuroko think perfect. As Lilith always hear the designer opinion, of course she's only going to send the said photos to the magazine editor. As Kuroko and Lilith talk, catching up some new news,

"Lilith!I'm already done changing. Eh!Tetsu-kun!"Momoi said. and after she see Kuroko's face, she immidiately hug him in a painful bear hug

"Tetsu-kun!Did you come here to see me?Ahhh!I'm so happy I could work with you again!"Momoi said excited

"I'm here to see the result of the photoshoot. Yes, it's my pleasure to work with you again. And please release me, Momoi-san. I can't breathe" answer Kuroko. And Momoi immidiately reatreated her hands

"I'm sorry Tetsu-kun!I'm just too excited"Momoi said while still smiling happily

"It's allright. How about we go now, Momoi-san?"ask Kuroko

"Yup!Luna restaurant, here we go!"Momoi said while clinging into Kuroko's arm

**Place :Luna Restaurants, nineteenth floor V.I.P Room 1**

**Time :18.55**

_To :Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Sub** :**Meeting_

_Kuroko-kun...I'm sorry!it's seems that I and Hyuuga can't go there!We are stuck with a mountain of work since Izuki-kun is sick and absent this few days. Don't worry, you can still meet up with the models. I already told them about this and all of them say yes. Just be careful with mass media. They are anywhere right now. Good luck!_

_-Aida Riko-_

"It's seems that Riko-san and Hyuuga-kun cannot come"Kuroko said while closing his light blue flip phone

"Ahh...is that so, how unfortunate. And here I'm going to thank her for letting me work with you again"Momoi said. Looking a little bit down

"It's allright. I tell her in your place"

Knock...Knock

"Come in"answer Kuroko. The door open and reveal a women. With blonde hair, wearing tank top, short pants, boots, classic glasses and big boobs enter the room.

"Hey!Are you Kuro Mikako?I thought that you're a woman!Pleased to meet you, my name is Alexandra Gracia"she introduced herself. While walking towards Kuroko and almost kiss him. Almost, that it

"Stop there, Alex!"Momoi shouted while pulling Kuroko towards her

"Ooohh...you were there too, Satsuki!"Alex said while looking towards Momoi

"Yes...I'm here. And don't you dare kiss those 'kiss on the lips' that you named greeting kiss on Tetsu-kun!"Momoi said out loud

"Ahahaha...sorry about that. And who is Tetsu-kun?the person there is Kuro Mikako right?"Alex said while taking a seat across Momoi

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. But my stage name is Kuro Mikako. A pleasure to meet you, Gracia-san"Kuroko said while bowing

"Kyaaaa!So polite!please call me Alex!I don't like being called by my last name!"

"Is that so...Then Alex-san. Are you a foreigner?"

"Yup!America that is"

"Ohh...I can imagine the design for you."Kuroko said while smiling a little at Alex

"As expected of a great designer!even your clothes is popular in America"Alex said. still enthusiastic

"Is that so?Thank you for your compliment"

Knock...Knock...Knock

"Ah...must be the last model. Come in!"Momoi said. Then the door open. Revealing a familliar red head with white dress shirt, dark blue necktie, and black pants

"A male model?Tetsu-kun, if I remember you said that you didn't do male clothes"Momoi said surprised. Even Kuroko slightly surprised at the person that just come.

"Fate sure works in the strange way. I don't expected that my next clothes designer is Tetsuya.."The red head, or rather Akashi said

"Aka-

"Oh and Tetsuya, I'm Sei."Akashi said while blinking one of his eyes

"Is that so?then Sei-san. Is the appointment you have to attend is to meet with me?"Kuroko ask

"No...My appointment is to meet with some unknown amazing designer with a name 'Kuro Mikako'"Akashi answered while taking a seat across Kuroko. A smile is decorating Akashi's cool face

"Then pleased to meet you. I'm Kuro Mikako. My real name is Kuroko Tetsuya. A freelancer clothes designer"Kuroko said

"Hmm...then, what does the 'didn't do male clothes' that Satsuki was saying earlier mean?" ask Akashi

"Before, I never do male clothes. I have some 'problem' with doing male clothes and still does."

"Describe this 'problem'"

"I refuse. That is my personal problem."

"Hmmm..."

"W...Well then, how about a brief explaining about ourself!?"Momoi said. Trying to brighten the mood

"How about starting from Kuroko-kun?"Alex ask

"Sure"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, but in the modelling business I'm more known as Kuro Mikako. I'm known as the 'female only designer' and planned to stay that way until yesterday Riko-san suddenly come into my house and give me a job I cannot refuse and that is drawing a male clothes design. A very sudden request with only 4 month as the deadline"

"I'm Twenty years old, My star is aquarius, hobby is making design, my other job is kindergarten teacher. My speciality is simple magic tricks and I know a lot about flower and it's meaning. Hobby is reading. My motto is 'once in a lifetime encounter'. The sport I like basketball. The food(drink) I like is vanilla milkshake. And the flower I like is yellow rose. Is this sufficient?"Kuroko explained monotonously

"Yes!it's sufficient. Tetsu-kun, what is the flower meaning of yellow flower?"ask Momoi

"It's means...friendship and...intense emotion"Kuroko said. A pained look was on his eyes but dissapear a second later. Of course that goes unnoticed to everyone except a Akashi

"My name is Momoi Satsuki, it is my real name. Entering the modelling business when I'm 17 years old. Right now I'm 19 years old. My star is Taurus. Modelling is my only and current job. I like cherry, and my speciality is tying cherry stalk with my tongue My motto is 'woman's intuition'. My hobby is collecting bath powder."

"Then continuing with me, I'm Alexandra Gracia. Age is secret, My star is Leo, hobby is watching japanese animation, the food I like is rum raisin ice cream. My motto is 'someday never comes'"Alex explained briefly

"My name is Sei, that is my stage name. Real name is a secret although Mikako over there is know my family name. Just become a model out of interest because I have nothing to do. My star is sagittarius. Hobby is playing shogi. Motto is 'quick and decisive'. The food I like is miso soup"Akashi explained.

"Now...Everyone, please order something"Kuroko said while giving them the menu books. They look at the menu and decide. the waitress then come and take their order. No more than 10 minutes, the waitress already back with their respective dishes. Although the red-head was missing because he excused himself to the toilet

A melody of 'Ave Maria' suddenly could be heard.

"Ah...Everyone please excuse me, I need to answer my phone"Kuroko then excused himselfand start walking. Kuroko stop outside the men's toilet door and answer the phone

"Kuroko here"

"_Kuroko-kun!how does the dinner goes?did it goes well?have you meet your model?_"

"Yes...it goes well. The male model surprise me though"

"_Why?did you know him?_"

"Yes...I know him. I met him in the afternoon before coming here today"

"_That's good!Then...you can do the male design right?_"

".I'm sorry Riko-san. As I have told you yesterday, I cannot do a male clothes design."

"_Ehh...You can do it, Kuroko-kun!Only this once!Please..._"

"Riko-san, please. Don't force me. Even if I can make a male clothes, I will not publish it. And for your information, the sketchbook that you saw of full of male clothes is the one that I made two years ago"

"_If you can do it two years ago, why can't you do it now?_"

"It's my personal problem, Riko-san. Please don't be presistent about...it"

DUK!A sound that being made because of the phone in Kuroko's hand hit the ground. Kuroko's eyes widen. His facade didn't help him when he see a certain someone call his name

"Kurokocchi!"The man who called Kuroko from a far. A blonde with smile on his face shout while running towards Kuroko and immidiately hug him

"It's been a long time!two years, was it?are you still a designer?Ohh!I miss you so much!your clothes is the one that make me become a superstar and suddenly you're gone like a dream!where did you go?eh...is that your phone Kurokocchi?I add my number okay?"the blonde say while picking the fallen phone. Typing at full speed and give it back at Kuroko

"Yes...It's been a long time, Kise-kun. I'm sorry Kise-kun but I'm in the middle of a meeting right now so excuse me"Kuroko said weakly while go away. No to the V.I.P room but head downstair. Using a staircase, instead of the lift. Not realizing a familliar red head following him. Kuroko then stop at some alley-way when he suddenly triped by the stone, and miracurously saved by Akashi that following him. Intending to scold the bluenette, but what greet his eyes wasn't the normal, poker-faced Kuroko he knows. he see Kuroko, but with teary eyes and tears brimming down to his cheek. Lips quivered. Signing that he was holding back his voice

"Tetsuya..."

"A...Akashi-kun.."Kuroko said. His voice is breaking.

"Don't hold it. You can cry as much as you want to"Akashi said while start to embrace Kuroko. Kuroko, who cannot hold it anymore start to cry like a baby. Tears streaming down from his eyes and he continue to sob in Akahi's embrace. They stay that way for a good 30 minutes until Kuroko finally calmed down.

"Calmed down?"Akashi ask the teal headed man, who can only answer with a nod

"How about explaining this whole things to me?why did you start crying after that blonde man talk to you?"Ask Akashi. Kuroko, finding it was impossible to keep his secret to the red head after the crying and surprised when Akashi saw him talking with the blonde, agreed to it

"O...Okay. But, I can't tell you here. How about coming to my house?it's not far from here, only ten minutes by foot"ask Kuroko. His nose is red and cheek puffy with a tearstained skin

"Sure. Did you bring your thing with you?"Ask Akashi to Kuroko.

"No"

"Then, I take it for you. You cannot possibly come upstair again showing that face to Satsuki and Alex. Wait here"Akashi said while handing Kuroko a red with black stripes handkerchief. Then go inside the resto. No more than 10 minutes, Akashi already back with his and Kuroko's bag in hand

"Can you stand?"Akashi ask while giving his hand to the bluenette. Kuroko take his hand and start to stand up

"Thank you, Akashi-kun"Kuroko bow and proceed to walk to his house. Just like what Kuroko say, his house only 10 minutes by walking, or nine minutes and fivty four seconds in Akashi's mind

**Place :Kuroko Family's House, Door front**

**Time :20.33**

"Please have a seat, Akashi-kun. what would you like for drink?"Ask Kuroko while puting his bag in his room and go to the kitchen. While Akashi start to walk to the couch while looking around the house

"Anything's fine"Reply Akashi while sitting. In his front were a table with folder of what it seems a data and a sketch book. In the middle of table, there are a vase with yellow roses in them

"Then...how about chamomile tea?"Ask Kuroko from the kitchen

"Sure"Akashi said while start to open the sketch book. Smile is present in his face. A sly smirk, that is. No long, Kuroko already back to the living room with two cups in his hands. Only to be surprised when Akashi is looking at his sketch book. A paticullar sketch book that he want to burn, throw, cut, etc...yesterday with a paticullar design in it. But Kuroko try to stay composed so that the cups in his hand wouldn't fall and make a scene in front of his guest

"Akashi-kun...It's rude to look at another person's property without their consern"Kuroko said while putting down the cups in the table and sit in front of him.

"So...this is your design from two years ago"Akashi hummed while flipping a page

"You eavesdrop my conversation with Riko-san on the phone."

"Please don't call it like that. It's just that I accidently hear your conversation on the phone and accidently saw you talking with a blonde that overly familliar with you and also accidently saw you crying in some alley-way near the restaurant because that paticullar blonde"Akashi said teasingly. Earning a frown from Kuroko

"Akashi-kun...are you a stalker or some kind?"

"No. Right now I'm a freelancer model. Although I can become one if that is your wish. And of course, stalking you~"

"Please stop teasing me, Akashi-kun"

"Sure. Now enlighten me about your past story, Kuro Mikako-san. Or Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"This is the first time I'm telling someone about my past. And this is the time when the person named Kuro Mikako didn't exist"

"The blonde I'm talking earlier is a model. At least two years ago. His name is Kise Ryouta. I met him in Tokyo University, two year ago"

**_Flashback_**

**_2 Year Ago _**

**Place :Tokyo University, Garden**

**Time :10.30**

Kuroko sat at one bench in the garden. Open his sketch book and start to draw something. A clothes design, to be exact. For no paticullar person and reason.

"Wow!That is some cool clothes design you draw there!"said a blonde that popped out of nowhere

"Thank you. Who are you?"Kuroko asked

"Me?I'm Kise Ryouta. a freshmen in second semester. Model part-timer You?"Ask the man, Kise happily

"Kuroko Tetsuya"Kuroko answered

"Then, Kurokocchi!"Kise exclaimed, while taking a seat beside Kuroko

"-cchi?"

"I add cchi to the name of person that I respect!"

"Is that so?"

"Hey hey...sometimes, can you make design for me?"

"Sure. If I'm free"

"Then...It's a promise!"

TING...TING...TING

"Oh!It's bell!I see you later, Kurokocchi!"and off Kise goes while waving at Kuroko. While Kuroko close his book and begin to walk to his class

After that, meeting betwen them is frequent. Be it in the garden again, hall, canteen, or even outside the campus ground. At Maji Burger, flower shop, or just randomly pass around in the way

"Ah!We meet again, Kurokocchi!"Kise said happily after accidently meet Kuroko in canteen

"Kise-kun, here you go"Kuroko said while giving Kise a paper

"Hmm?your design?is it for me?"Kise asked

"Yes"Kuroko replied

"Yay!Thank you, Kuroko-cchi!"

After that, It's almost become a routine for Kuroko to give Kise one of his design. Until one day, Kise ask for Kuroko to become his designer. Making design only and solely for Kise, which Kuroko agreed to it. And this current time, Kise is a model. As main job, not part time job. He enter the Kaijou Agency

"Sure...You're the only one that I ever give design to"was Kuroko reply. Kuroko is smiling, which is very very rare to see.

After six month meeting Kise, Kuroko begin his part time job as Kise's personal clothes coordinator and designer without getting paid. Hapiness is the feeling Kuroko feel. As Kise is the only person that respect him, compliment his design and most of it, notice him.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Born with a lack of presence from his mother and inhert his personality from his father. Both of his parents and his grandmother died in a plane accident. His parents was quite whealty and left him an enormous amount of money, which Kuroko use to paid his tuition, pay the electric and water usage, and to eat.

Most people didn't realize his presence and his neigbourhood doesen't even know that Kuroko is exist. And the first person that notice him and have him feel friendship is the one and only, Kise Ryouta. Kuroko keep working for Kise, for one year. Until that cycle of routine broke

**Place :Kaijou Agency, Lobby**

**Time :21.57**

"Excuse me, miss. But do you know Kise Ryouta whereabout right now?"Kuroko asked. His face is red from cold and he is bringing a sketchbook full of of clothes design for one person of course. Kuroko's source of happiness(after vanilla milkshake), Kise Ryouta. intending to give it to him for his birthday present

"He is in the changing room number four with his manager, Yamashita Kaoru-san"The girl in the information desk tell him. Kuroko immidiately thank her and rush to the changing room. When he arrive in front of the changing room, he realize that the door wasn't closed completly and he can hear voices from it. So, out of curoisty he put his ears to the door. Hearing Kise's voice and a woman voice, that most likely belong to his manager

"Kise-kun, I'm curious. Where did you meet your fashion coordinator?"The woman voice, Yamashita Kaoru ask

"Him?Ah...I met him in Tokyou University's garden. At first I didn't realize it, but when I look closer, there are him. Sitting in the bench while drawing design. He have such a little presents!"Answer Kise

"Hmmm...and how can you make him your fashion coordinator?"

"Well...It takes a lot of work you know. I need to spot him in the hall,canteen,library,roof and other places because of his little presence. From the first time I saw his design, I know he have a great fashion taste. But, he is hard to read. Making me sometime felt that he only playing around with me..."Kise said, while taking a breath

"but in the end, he is only a lonely child who doesen't have parents anymore and someone to know his existence. He immidiately fall into the palm of my hands and start working diligently for me without getting paid!you know, I even start selling his design because he gave a lot of it to me. I don't need to know his biography, story, or his house. his phone number and skill is the only thing I need"Kise said while smirking evily

"You are so evil, Kise-kun"the woman said

"Hehehe...Thank you"Kise said. Not realizing the teal head outside his room

"Who is playing around with me right now, Kise-kun?You're such an evil"wishper Kuroko.

**_End of flashback_**

**_Back to current time_**

**Place :Kuroko Family's House, Living Room**

**Time :21.15**

"And that end my story"Kuroko said

"So, that's why yellow rose..."Akashi said while taking one stem of yellow rose from the vase in the center of the table

"I don't know...that you know the other meaning of yellow rose"Kuroko said. A little bit surprised

"Yes, I know. While it is true that yellow rose hold the meaning of friendship and intense emotion, but it also mean 'extreme betrayal' and 'broken hearts'. To express your feeling by flower...How romantic. But the part where you cannot move on your feeling and still hold on to yellow rose is very unromantic"Akashi said while crushing the flower in his hands. Blood trickling from his palm of hand as the thorn of the rose cut his skin

"Yes, that's true. I cannot move on. My heart is still aching, My tears keep flowing everytime I remember it, my memory still remember it very clearly. I cannot take another betrayal, so I never draw male clothes design again since it"Kuroko said while treated Akashi's bloody hands

"So...You're afraid and lock yourself inside the name of 'Kuro Mikako'."

"I suppose that I cannot hide it from you, Akashi-kun. yes, I prisioned my self with my other self. I cannot even cry that day. My heart is already torn into pieces, stabbed by a very sharp blade known as tongue."

"Hmm?is that so?Are you implying that you cannot feel emotion?happines?love?"

...

"No attempt to deny that?then, may I test something?"Ask Akashi

"Test what?Sure, I do not mind"

"Test your feeling..."Akashi said. Earning a weird look from Kuroko. While Akashi just smile, the other think what kind of test does the red-head want. Not realizing the face of Akashi that just a milimeters away from his own face

"Akashi-mmppphh"What Kuroko able to say as Akashi devour his small mouth. Quickly regaining his composure, Kuroko try to push Akashi away. And voila!his attempts was useless as Akashi bite Kuroko's lower tongue. Earning a yelp from Kuroko, and taking it as a chance Akashi insert his tongue. It was one-sided, as Akashi explore the smaller man mouth and sucking the other tongue. But as time pass, Kuroko start to return the kiss and the tongues battle for dominance but of course, Akashi win it. And Kuroko broke the kiss, as the need for air is getting stronger. Kuroko's face were flushed red, lips swollen, eyes dazed, and chest running up and down to catch a breath.

"Now...It would be lie if you said that you cannot feel love"Akashi said while licking his lips

"W...What are you talking about!?"

"Of course...because you have fall in love with me."said Akashi while smirking

"W...What!?H...how did you know something like that!?"Kuroko retorted. Still blushing. And when Akashi touch his face, his face become even redded

"That, is the evidence. Your cheek is going more red you know"Akashi said. Which make Kuroko blush even harder

"O...Of course. Who wouldn't blush after being kissed by some random stranger that I just met earlier in afternoon!?"Kuroko said while trying to change the topic

"I'm not stranger"

"Yes you are. I don't know your name other than your family name and your stage name you liar"

"Liar?aren't you also a liar, Kuro Mikako-san?"

"Well...then we're both liar"

"Then...let's restart our greeting, My name is Seijuurou Akashi. 20 years old and a freelancer model."Akashi said while outsretching his hands

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. 20 years old, my job is kindergarten teacher and a freelancer clothes designer"Kuroko said while taking Akashi's hand. Shaking it

"Then, we're not a stranger or a liar anymore. How about it?Making a male design for me?"Akashi ask playfully

"Wait...why did the conversation topic change into this?"Kuroko ask, smiling

"Oh...look, you feel happy right now. You really are a liar, Tetsuya"

"Hhhh...okay,. I will try making a clothes for you. Just try, ok?. But since I still cannot sort my feeling, I'm afraid I need to push aside my job. Meeting Kise-kun again sure making some damage to me"

"Okay...now, since it gotten late I should go home."Akashi said while standing up. There are trace of darkness in his eyes but soon gone. Followed by Kuroko who intended to see him off

"Thank you very much, Akashi-kun"

"For?"

"Nothing. please have a safe trip"Kuroko said while bowing. Akashi then wave him a good bye. After seeing him off Kuroko goes back to his house, take a light shower, and goes to sleep, with a new feeling inside of him

'Ahhh...My heart cannot stop beating so fast...'

**Place :Kuroko Family's House**

**Time :07.30**

BEEEPP...BEEEPP

"Delivery Service!"a voice could be heard outside. Kuroko immidiately stop his breakfast and proceed to walk to the door.

"A delivery service to Kuroko Tetsuya-san"the deliveryman said while handing Kuroko a bouqet of violet rose.

"Who is the sender?"Kuroko ask while taking the flower

"Hmmm...The sender is Ace"

"Ace?who is it?"

"I don't know. Now, if you excuse me"

'Who is this Ace person?' Kuroko think as he start to continue of breakfast

"Love at first sight...huh?" murmur Kuroko

And the next week Kuroko get another bouqet, this time is Red daisy

'did I just accquire myself an stalker?'

And the next week too, Kuroko get another bouqet. The flower is Berriose, and with a card in it

_To :Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Would you recipocrate these feeling of mine of wanting to have you?These eyes that have laid eyes on you, seems cannot forget your face and your uniqueness. You have pique my interest, Tetsuya...Be mine?_

_And it seems that you want to know my identity. Then, let me give you a hint. Connect the name of a certain person. The first name and the family name, write it in english(alphabet). Read the first alphabet of family name in english but the alphabet of first name in Japanese. _

_~Ace_

"Okay...I need to know who the one that send me these bouqet. And this flower didn't even grow in Japan, this must be cost a lot.."Kuroko said while speed dialing someone

"_Hello Kuroko-kun. what happened?_"someone on the other line said

"Riko-san, I'm sorry for bothering you but did you know a person goes by the name of Ace?"Kuroko immidiately ask her

"_Ace?No...I don't know such a person. What happened?did this Ace person bothering, or...stalking you?_"

"Well...not exactly bothering me, but this person is sending me a bouqet of flower every week since three weeks ago. Well...I'm started to feel uncomfortable since the flower this person sends to me didn't grow in Japan, and thinking how expensive these flower are. I want to thank that person"

"_Hmm...what kind of flower?_"

"Violet rose, red daisy, and Berriose"

"_And..._w_hat is the flower meaning?_"

"Violet rose stand for 'Love at first sight', Red daisy means 'Beauty unknown to one self', and Berriose is 'choose your destiny', 'I won't give up my promise' and 'I'll love you forever'"

"_Basically...you were being stalked. And this person is quite in love with you. Do you have any idea for a person that might be in love with you?_"

"Well...There might be Kagami-kun. But he is not going to go all these trouble to ask me out. And he is a male"

"_Being a male or a female has no relation in such thing as love. But,you are right. It's that Bakagami we're talking about. And this person seems to know the flower meaning too._"

"Flower meaning?

_"I don't know...that you know the other meaning of yellow rose"I said. A little bit surprised because someone know the hidden meaning of yellow rose_

_"Yes, I know. While it is true that yellow rose hold the meaning of friendship and intense emotion, but it also mean 'extreme betrayal' and 'broken hearts'. To express your feeling by flower...How romantic. But the part where you cannot move on your feeling and still hold on to yellow rose is very unromantic"He, Akashi said while crushing the yellow rose in his hands. Blood trickling from his palm of hand as the thorn of the rose cut his skin. I immidiately start treating his wound_

Ah...Riko-san. I might know the person that send me those flower. Thank you for the time, Riko-san. Because of you I know the culprit behind all this"

"_Is that so?then it's good. How is it going with the design?_"

"It's going pretty good. I'm already finished two female design"

"_Hmm...Kuroko-kun, I'm sorry...I want to chat with you more longer but it seems that I have another job as Hyuuga-kun already searching for me. See you later!"_

"See you"

"Now...if my prediction is correct"Kuroko said while grabbing a paper and pencil and write a certain name in it

_Akashi Seijuurou_

A and S

"A in english should be like 'Ei'. And S in Japanese is...S?no, maybe 'se'?. Hmmm...S... 'su'?"

"If I connect it, it would end up as 'Eise'?...no, maybe...'Eisu'"

"Eisu"

"Ace"Kuroko said in an english accent.

"Hahhh...so it's you who send me those flower, Akashi-kun."

"Yes...It's me"Said a male from the door

"What!?why are you here, Akashi-kun?"

"Because I thought that you must have finished the riddle of the name 'Ace'"

"Then...what is the meaning of those flower?"Kuroko ask in a playful tone

"As the flower means. Love at first sight, Beauty unknown to one self, and choose your destiny also I'll love you forever"

"Really cheesy"

"I know. But aren't you also the same?"

"You're right. Two year ago I actually sent a bouqet of yellow rose with one stem of black rose. But as expected of Kise-kun. he is an idiot who doesen't even know the meaning of those flower"

"Black rose...even though you have add that he doesen't understand? A feeling of extreme betrayal from yellow rose and hatred and farewell from black rose. Such a pitifull kid who doesen't know such a strong feeling. A normal person should have known at least vaguely what is the meaning"

"I even tried to food-poisoning him, but still no effect. It seems that he already tough against poison since his fans always give him weird food."

"Oh?Did you want him dead?"

"That's what I'm feeling two years ago"

"Hmm...let's put these conversation aside, how about it?"

"about what?"

"Going out with me?"

"That...I, don't know. I always feel uncomfortable if I'm near you. I think that my body said to reject you"

"Hmm...explain this uncomfortable"

"Well...it's like, my temperature suddenly goes up and my hearts start to beating more fast and, well...it's like my stomach is fluttering?I think it's about like that"

"Testuya...did you ever experience love?"

"No...I...haven't"

"Then let me tell you, that is love"

"E...eh?"

"Can't believe me?"

"Of course I can't"

"Then, I'll show you"Akashi said while again, kissing Kuroko. this time, more passionately. Licking Kuroko's lips, begging for entrance, Kuroko open it. Making the other male tongue roam in Kuroko's mouth. Sucking, licking, touching everyplace in Kuroko's mouth with his tongue. And this time, Akashi is the one that broke the kiss as he feel that the smaller male need air. A thin line of saliva connecting their lips. A blush, in Kuroko's face as he feel hot boiling feeling inside him, making him want more of it. Of the kiss.

"Look...You really should see your face right now."Akashi said before licking the corner of Kuroko's mouth

"You are a sadistic person, Akashi Seijuurou..."Kuroko said while try ro hide his face, and then run off to the door, after saying 'wait here' to Akashi. Kuroko return in five minutes as Kuroko bring many flower, and give Akashi two of it.

"Hmm?Ambrosia and Red rose?so...you accept my love. Then my love is like yellow rose"Akashi while taking it, smiling

"Another meaning of yellow rose. You really know everything..."

"Akashi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"How did you notice me when we first met?"

"Ahh...are you talking about your lack of presence?"

"Yes"

"That must be because of my right eye"Akashi said as he remove the red contact lens on his right eye. Revealing a golden eye, in place of the red eye

"Heterochromatic eye?why are you hiding it"Kuroko ask while lightly touch Akashi's eyelid

"The model agency said that I have to use a contact in it. Since heterochromatic eyes are rare, the agency feared that if I get popular because of it, the people that didn't like me would try to hurt my eye"

"Hmm...Even though it's so beautifull..."

"Thank you, Tetsuya"

* * *

_Yellow rose, the meaning behind that beautifull flower is :extreme betrayal, broken hearts, infidelity, jealousy, friendship, intense emotion, but it also stand for 'Dying Love'\_

* * *

**Omake**

**The next day**

**Place :?**

**Time :?**

"Goodbye"A certain red head said while pushing someone from eleventh floor

**Place :Kuroko Family's House**

**Time :18.43**

Kuroko sit in a couch in his room. And turn on the TV, only be surprised as what the news is saying. But recover immidiately as smile crept to his face, as he knows who did it. Kuroko immidiately call his new lover

"_You saw the news?_"The guy on the other side ask

"Yes...what a troublesome thing you do, Akashi-kun. you can be arrested you know?"

"_You said you want him dead, so I give you what you want. there's nothing wrong of wanting to please my lover right?_"

"I bet you're smirking right now. Well, not that it was a problem. That is, as long as you didn't left evidence there"

"_Of course I didn't._ _And I had hack all the security camera there yesterday night, so no witness. He is an idiot after all. Being a supermodel but have no escort_"

"Now I'm curious as what you can't do..."

"_You can search for it, but I think you're not gonna find it. I'm absolute after all_"

"Do whatever you like"

"_Can I?_"

"Sure..."

"_Then...next time we meet, can I have sex with you?_"

"W...What!?You're joking right?"

"_Yes...It's a joke. But if you said OK, I would love to do it with you._"

"You sure have a twisted sense of humor..."

"_I don't want to hear that from you_"

"Then, later. I only want to check if the thing in the news was your doing"

"_Later then. Oh yeah, a flower from me: Hibernaria Radiata or Sagiso, as the Japanese language_"

"My thoughts will follow you into your dreams, huh?as long as you didn't really thought of having sex wih me, I don't mind having your thought following me"

"_Who knows?_"

"Then, I also have a flower for you: Sweetpea"

"_Sweetpea?which version?_"

"English..."

"_Why did you want to thank me?_"

"You will know in the future..."

"_You know, I really like cactus flower right now... BEEP...BEEP...BEEP_"

"Still going about that!?"Kuroko look at the phone, smiling as he continue to watch the news

_This morning, a famous model from Kaijou Agency, Kise Ryouta was found dead at outside his apartement. After the place and the body was examined thoroughly, we knew that Kise Ryouta was died because falling from the eleventh floor, where he parked his car. No sign of struggle was seen so the police said that this was not a murderer. This is purely an accident and a sign of liquor could be detected on his body. Strangely, all the security camera gone off that time, but the police only said that there was an anomaly in the camera since yesterday night._

"You really are sadistic man, Akashi-kun. but that part of you is so charming..."

* * *

**Done!I'm sorry I made Akashi and Kuroko so out of character here. And Kuroko I made more sadistic(Very, actually. Sorry all. I couldn't help it) and Kise is full of deceit in here. I really like Kise too!(seriously) anyways, review are greatly appreciated. Sorry I drop the design thing in the middle since I want to focus to on Akashi and Kuroko relationship. And I have listed the flower name I use in this story along with the meaning below. (I don't really know, is ambrosia a flower?)**

**Flower Glosarium**

Ambrosia : Love is reciprocated

Pious (in Japanese)

Berrirose : Choose your destiny, I won't give up my promise, I'll love you forever

Black Rose : Death, hatred, farewell, rejuvenation, rebirth

Cactus Flower :Lust/Sex (in Japanese)

Red Daisy :Beauty unknown to one self

Red Rose :True Love

In love/Love (in Japanese)

Sagiso :(Hibernaria Radiata) My thoughts will follow you into your dreams

Sweetpea :"You have my thanks"

Goodbye (in Japanese)

Violet Rose :Love at first sight

Yellow Rose : Friendship, jealousy, infidelity, apology, a broken heart, intense emotion, dying love, extreme betrayal

Jealousy (in Japanese)


End file.
